


Out of the Blue: The 1940's

by steelneena



Series: Swanfire Prompts Through the Decades [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fics for Swanfire!1940's Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue: The 1940's

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to cue drift compatible jokes right now, before anyone can beat me to it.

_Dearest Emma,_

(Typical, Neal, Typical, trying to get in my good graces)

_It's not so bad here in England. Really, the countryside is lovely and to see it from above is like nothing I've ever known before. I keep your picture in my cockpit, and I look at it every time I go up. I thought about pressing a kiss to it, but I knew that you'd make fun of me. The men here are always chasing tail, and I get enough laughter as it is that I don't join them. But it's all in good humour. They respect you, even if they've all decided that you're far too good for me. There's one other fella here who has a lady. He's a widower, with a son and his name is Robin Locke. We all call him Archer. He's got a bow and arrow painted on his fuselage, because he always hits his mark. He's our British commander, but his gal is from America. She's real good with his son, Roland, and he talks about her almost as much as I talk about you. The lads always complain that it's nothing but 'Regina' this and 'Emma' that when he and I are about together._

_Is Papa still mad at me for volunteering? Are you?_

_I miss you desperately. I dream of you most nights. I've had a swan painted on my fuselage. A swan whose wings turn into flame. For you and for me._  
_Have Papa and Belle gotten married yet? I was upset about missing the wedding, but..._

_I'll tell you more about the Squadron._

_We've another lad, who's a British Ex-pat, come back to fight. His name is Jefferson. He's quite the crazy eight, with a Top Hat painted on his fuselage. Graham's an Irish ex-pat. Honestly, somedays it seems like they're mostly ex-pats here. He's Hunter, with a wolf for his call sign. He and Jefferson are each other's wingmen August is an American, born and bred, though his father is Italian, supposedly. He worries me most days. He's reckless and acts out, doesn't listen to anything he's told. He'll put us all in danger for certain. August likes to hang about Killian. No one's really sure where Killian's originally from. He claims no true country or heritage, yet he signed up in America. His a cheat at dice and cards, and a womanizing rogue, but his sense of honour...sometimes I wonder what caused it to skew so. He can be quite the gentleman one moment, and the next he's a regular hound. He and August are each other's wingmen, so I'm less concerned somedays, and more on others._

_Robin's got his own wingman, who we all call Little John, affectionately. Who ever heard of a friendship between a real life Robin and John? So we make our own little fun._

_I've not yet got a wingman._

_Emma. Emma, my darling Swan..._

_I've enclosed this pendant, which I found in a shop when I was out on day leave. I hope you'll wear it, till I can get you something proper._  
_Don't be too upset with me?_

_Forever Yours,_

_Baelfire Neal Cassidy_

Emma read the sheet, eating up his words, looking for anything hidden in between. At first, she'd thought that his cowardice knew no bounds, but it wasn't true. If that were the case, she knew that he'd never have written her the letter, made such overt references to their continuing relationship, their eventual union.

She was, indeed, upset with him. Neal had gone and asked her to marry him, and she had said yes, but before they could even announce the engagement, he'd up and volunteered, shipped out to fight for the British, flying planes for the Eagle Squadron. She didn't even have a ring. Just his promise, and now, the pendant, which she'd held, worrying away at it with her thumb and forefinger while she devoured his letter.

Folding it back, and hiding it in her bodice, Emma grit her teeth. Yes, there was only one solution to this problem. Oh, she'd talked with him about it before, but she'd been adamant that it wasn't good enough for her to become a secretary or a nurse or some other minor role. No, Emma, like her father, wanted to fight. She'd do what was necessary, she decided. What she had told no one she was prepared to do, not even Neal.

Emma was going to disguise herself as a man, and volunteer herself. That would teach Neal to run away without her.


End file.
